


阿伦戴尔之冬

by narraci



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Anna死了，Hans当上了国王。</p>
            </blockquote>





	阿伦戴尔之冬

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个脑洞……

Hans抖落帽子上的积雪，厚厚的靴子在光滑冰冷的冰面上踩出痕迹，二十年过去了，他曾经年轻英俊的脸已经悄悄爬上细小的皱纹，寒冷让人老去得特别快，然而时间在Elsa的身上仿佛冻结了一般，她看上去只有二十多岁，薄薄的白纱披在她的肩头，笼罩城堡的风雪意味着她糟糕的心情。

阿伦戴尔的国王抓着帽子，站在圆厅中央，抬头看向站在楼梯尽头的北山女王。

Hans几乎每年都会来看望Elsa，让护卫等在山脚下，独自背着包裹沿着冰晶楼梯走上白色的雄伟城堡。

他上次带来的卷轴静静地躺在桌上，Elsa到底还是看了，他又带了新的和几本小说，知道Elsa不愿理他，Hans便自觉地把小说放在了摊开的卷轴旁边。

“你这次又有什么目的？”Elsa皱起眉头，城堡里的空气又冷了几分，Hans打了个哆嗦。

“也很高兴见到你，”Hans苦笑一声，“我们必须这样吗？”

“你害死了我的妹妹。”Elsa的手放在栏杆上，她更像在陈述一个事实，没有多少感情，随着时间的流逝，Elsa的力量愈发强盛，维持了她的青春，却偷走了她的心，“你卑鄙无耻地骗了她。”

“是你杀死了她。”Hans眨了眨眼睛，他几乎快忘记Anna的脸了，那个蹦蹦跳跳总是在笑的可爱女孩，是Elsa杀死了她，至于他，他只是不愿意救她。

这些对话总是毫无意义地在他们之间交换，那么多年从来没有一个结果。

Elsa很少提Hans也试图杀她的事，剑落下来的时候，Elsa的魔力自动保护了她，冰刀击中了Hans的胸膛，极寒穿透了Hans的心脏，Hans的胸口至今仍会一阵阵的发冷。

人们以为Hans要死了，Elsa也认为Hans肯定会死的，她害怕人们叫她怪物，又回到了山里。然而寒冰尚未完全融化，临近的海盗便包围了阿伦戴尔，人们惊恐地聚集在一起，Hans奄奄一息，他们试图推选出代表去山里寻找女王，阿伦戴尔没有了国王，也没有了女王，临时辅政的大臣从来没有打过仗，士兵都不知道该怎么办。

之后的事情是一个故事，而故事又渐渐变成传说，阿伦戴尔的人们喜欢给孩子讲述来自南方群岛的Hans王子是如何站出来，咆哮着让以前只种过地的新兵把膝盖挺起来，把剑举直，他派了几个特别机灵的小伙散布流言，不久海盗之间就起了内讧，他们互相怀疑对方已经与阿伦戴尔达成了协议，可以不费一兵一卒就得到阿伦戴尔的好处。

人们喜欢喝着温暖的酒，坐在火堆边，告诉自己的孩子头盔下Hans王子的嘴唇发紫，肌肤成了青色，但士兵行动起来了，没有参军的人也行动起来了，Hans亲自领着护卫队乘着小船在夜色里烧掉了海盗的补给，火光将Hans苍白的脸映得有些恐怖，没有人在意，人们说战争的火焰或许天生就流淌在Hans的血液里。

Hans撑了过来，阿伦戴尔度过了危机，微弱的生命力重新燃烧起来，他爱阿伦戴尔吗？Hans站在港口，望着这片恢复宁静的海域，背后是点点的灯光，汇聚成相交的小路，每盏灯光下都有一个父亲、一位母亲和他们共同的孩子，这里会将成为他唯一的归宿，将他奉为权力的中心，他不知道他如何才能不爱这片土地。

Elsa气的发疯，她那时躲在山上，并不知道海盗来袭的事情，而之后，她没办法去揭发一个阿伦戴尔的英雄。阿伦戴尔的人民拥护Hans成为他们新的国王，Hans在他们面前把自己掩饰得很好，这是他的长项，Elsa愤怒于无法告诉人们真相，阿伦戴尔足足三年没有见过太阳，雪花飘荡在天空中，阿伦戴尔的经济几乎也同时陷入了冻结。

那是Hans第一次来找Elsa，说服Elsa并未花费Hans多少力气，毕竟，那是阿伦戴尔，Elsa的家乡，Elsa从孩童时期就已经放弃的国家。

Elsa走下楼梯，她的眼神没有离开过Hans，她恨Hans，曾经恨Hans，在冰雪城堡里，连恨仿佛都是可以被冻住的东西。

她不理解Hans，Hans正式登上阿伦戴尔的王位后，来到北山见她，便不再掩饰想要杀掉她的意图，唯一阻止Hans的是他没有这个能力，他已经在鬼门关走过一回，不怎么情愿再来一次。

让Elsa略感意外的是，她解除阿伦戴尔的冰雪后，本以为Hans不会再出现在她的面前，她终于能够独自居住在冰雪之中，这是她从小的梦想。

第二年，Hans又出现了，背了一筐胡萝卜给她，作为对她的感谢。

Elsa猜测这是一种讽刺，虽然她并不能完全理解，她没有让Hans进门。

“别成为一个怪物，Elsa。”第五年的时候，Hans站在门外说。

“我不需要一个怪物来教我任何事！”Elsa用风雪吼出她的回答。

“不是为我，Elsa，为了阿伦戴尔！”Hans把手放在冰雪城堡的大门上，“你能冻结整片海域，你能让敌船瞬间全部沉没！为什么你非要让人们觉得你是个怪物？为什么你不能为他们做些好事？”Hans靠在门上，“Elsa，我……阿伦戴尔需要你，我没有必胜的把握。”

Hans只是想利用她的魔法，Elsa知道，但Elsa不愿意承认Hans是对的，之后五年里，Hans都在告诉她冰雪女王的故事是如何重新出现在童话书里，人们又想起了她是Elsa女王，人们开始有了信心，他们相信女王会在任何时候出来拯救阿伦戴尔。

“现在就是那个时刻了，Elsa。”Hans直视着Elsa的眼睛，他没有孩子。他有很多幻想，幻想自己会成为一个优秀的父亲，不会忽视任何一个孩子，他只想要两个孩子，两个就足够了，他们会在冬天出生，他们一出生就会看见漫天的飞雪，他会捏着他们的小手，带领他们走遍阿伦戴尔的山川与森林，他们当然也得像他一样，在海洋上就如同在陆地生活一样。他会教他们很多东西，怎样打结，怎样爱他们的兄弟，这样他们就不会成为Hans。

但他没有孩子，或许是因为他也没有花很多心思在这上面。

他总是想起Elsa。

Elsa是他踏上王位的绊脚石，可他现在已经在王位上了，杀死Elsa就从待办事项的第一条往后挪了，越来越不重要，每件事都可以排在它的前面。

Hans无法入睡，那个修长的孤独的身影，甚至没有意识到自己有多孤独，自打Anna死后，没有人再想起她的名字。

“我做不好这件事，”Elsa咬了咬嘴唇，“不会做得比你更好。”现在的阿伦戴尔，就如同Elsa幼年记忆里的那样，蓝色的海水，金黄色的花朵点缀着绿色的大地，挤在一起的房屋每幢都有鲜艳的颜色。

“所以我带了这些来给你学习，”Hans指了指桌上的卷轴，“我死后，你得回到阿伦戴尔，Elsa。”

“他们看见我会害怕。”Elsa没有踩下最后一级台阶。

“他们不会，他们会接受你现在的样子，你还很年轻，但是传说就是这样的，你是他们的女王，在可敬的Hans国王逝去后，Elsa女王永远会出现拯救阿伦戴尔。”

“我会把冬天带给阿伦戴尔。”

“至少留几个月春天给他们，他们最终会习惯的。”

也许Hans在骗人，Elsa分不清Hans说的是实话还是谎言，之后的十年他们相处得还算平静，Elsa没用冰刀来袭击Hans，但Elsa还是不相信Hans。

“也许你该下山，看看你亲眼所见，然后再做决定。”

Hans看了眼Elsa不再打算移动的脚，向女王行了个礼，戴上绒帽，尽量盖住耳朵，退出了城堡。

外面的风雪稍许小了一些。

他的时间不多了，他没有告诉Elsa，有时半夜他半个身子都会冻僵，他能够看见地狱之门慢慢向他敞开，Elsa的魔力终究未曾彻底从他体内清除，如果下个月Elsa没有出现，他就会再来一次，也许Elsa会踏下最后一级台阶。

而阿伦戴尔会重新迎回她的女王。


End file.
